1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a symmetrical dual-structured wind power generation system, and more particularly, to a symmetrical dual-structured wind power generation system through which wind power generation efficiency is increased doubly and further electric power is generated even in a light wind.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, Bernoulli principle technology has been adopted for a wind power generation using wind tubes in the prior art. The configuration disclosed as a prior wind power generation system in Korean Patent Registration No. 20-0271770 comprises a rotating propeller and a generator inside a venturi tube, which is considered to be simple, and is shown in FIG. 11 of the drawings of this disclosure. Under this configuration the generator arranged inside a venturi tube interrupts wind flow but sometimes the wind becomes reversed, causing a decrease in efficiency. In particular, the prior art power generation system can be operated in a wind moving in a single direction. However, wind does not flow typically in one direction and varies in its direction, that is, wind flows from seashore to land during daytime and in an opposite direction during night time, causing wind power generation efficiency to decrease. Meanwhile, since the weight of the prior wind power generator is heavy and further a rotating part thereof which is operated depending on a wind direction is arranged on a lower support part of a power motor, rotational efficiency is decreased dramatically depending on a wind direction variation. Further, only one power generation system is placed on one support column, causing the installment cost to be high. In particular, under this configuration wind has to be strong enough for power generation and thus its use is limited to high mountains and seashores, where strong wind can be expected.